Rain
by RanmaOver
Summary: Os sentimentos mais ocultos dentro de cada um deles afloram naquela noite tempestuosa.::: Oneshot de Edwin s2 ::


**Rain**

A bota de couro esta na porta de entrada, o chão com poças d' água. Consequência da chuva torrencial que cai lá fora. A louça sobre a mesa , as velas apagadas pelo vento e duas taças de vinho ainda cheias denunciava que algo ali foi interrompido.

As janelas hora ou outra se iluminavam com os raios dançando pelo céu, logo após sendo acompanhado com o ensurdecedor estrondo dos trovões. Mas era nesses momentos que o quarto clareava e ele podia ver o rosto dela levemente ruborizado.

Aqueles olhos azuis acompanhavam a mão pequena e delicada que descia pelo seu ombro, tocando levemente o ombro direito, desenhando um contorno imaginário na cicatriz que definia tudo que ele era e tudo que havia passado.

O quarto escuro esta completamente silencioso, ele receava que o silêncio denunciaria os batimentos de seu coração, que pulava forte dentro do seu peito.

Ed olhou aquele rosto mais uma vez, ela correspondeu o olhar ainda envergonhada.

 _\- Se você não estiver pronta..._ – ele disse suavemente, tirando uma mecha loira de seu rosto e ponto atrás da orelha

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, parando de contornar a cicatriz do braço e repousando a mão em seu próprio colo sorrindo levemente para ele, se aproximando com o rosto ainda mais vermelho que antes.

Ele entendeu o sinal e encerrou o espaço que ainda sobrava entre seus lábios. Foi um beijo receoso e delicado, mas envolto de muitos sentimentos que há anos os dois guardavam dentro de seus íntimos.

Ed desceu sua mão pelo pescoço dela, passando por sua nuca e acariciando. Ela posou novamente a mão em seu ombro.

Separaram o beijo em busca de ar, mas logo retomaram, todavia com mais necessidade e desejo. Ele trilou beijos pela sua face e depois desceu pelo pescoço e ombro. Winry deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios, o contraste dos beijos molhados de Edward em sua pele quente fazia seu corpo arrepiar e o coração acelerar. Sentia o rosto quente e sua respirando acelerando. Ela sentiu as mãos dele descendo sobre suas costas e brincando com o cós da sua camiseta.

Ele passou brincou cós mais uma vez e trouxe sua mão para dentro da camiseta, sentindo a pele macia de Winry sob a palma. Subiu sua mão pelas costas de dela puxando-a para mais perto no intuito de senti-la mais, intensificou o beijo em um desejo sedento de expressar o que sentia por ela. Ela retribuía na mesma intensidade, agora puxando seu cabelo e erguendo o queixo para expor o pescoço, em pedido de mais beijos.

Ela se afastou alguns centímetros para retirar a regata branca que Edward vestia, aproveitando e soltando-o os cabelos loiros, pois o acha sexy assim.

Edward se desfez da peça de roupa e a puxou novamente para perto, tocando levemente o seu seio, rendido ao perfume e excitação do momento.

Mas tudo isso de repente se tornou real demais para Winry, que lhe afastou rapidamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração descompassada, uma mistura de medo e desejo que aflorava em seu corpo.

 _\- Ed... eu..._

Ele a fitou compreensivo, dizendo em sussurros. – Sou eu Winry... Sou eu...

Ela o encarou envergonha, mas se deu conta que aquele era o momento que mais desejava desde que se descobriu apaixonada por Ed. Era o momento que ela tem esperado a muito tempo.

 _\- Eu te amo Ed._

A princípio ele a olhou espantado, mas logo seu rosto enrubesceu. Ele nada respondeu, apenas aproximou novamente beijando com carinho, as duas mãos segurando com firmeza seu rosto.

A tensão se quebrou e novamente ela se entregou ao desejo.

Quando eles se tornaram um, de maneira lenta e cuidadosa, Edward olhou profundamente em seus olhos, e Winry podia ver naqueles olhos dourados que ele também a amava.

Amaram-se a noite toda, de maneira calma e carregada de sentimentos. Estavam tão perdidos um no outro que não viram a tempestade passar. Quando exaustos, Winry deitou-se no peito do amado, ouvindo o batimento agora calmo. Seus olhos pesavam e ela estava quase dormindo, mas pode ouvir antes um sussurro vindo dele:

 _\- Eu também te amo._


End file.
